


Mischief And Noodles

by tielan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't annoy the woman with the chopsticks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief And Noodles

Kate's idea of cooking is throwing something in the microwave. Or getting takeout - she has a thing for Thai.

"Why not Indian?" Henry asks as she peers into the various takeaway boxes, determining which to eat first. Chopsticks snap in the air with the crispness of a Damanthus's claws.

"You don't always eat your meat rare; I don't always want Indian." She plucks out a heavily-spiced slice of beef and waves it towards him, wafting a molotov cocktail of aromas in his direction. "Besides, smell the delish..."

Henry rears back, nose twitching from the potent combination of garlic, pepper, coriander, and chilli. "Not necessary."

She shrugs, grinning, and the spiced beef is tucked neatly into her mouth. Her eyes close in ecstatic pleasure. "Oh, my God. I'd forgotten how good this stuff is, it's been so long. You sure you don't want some?"

"Uh, think I'll pass." Watching her eat is an exercise in amusement, but the smell of the food is becoming too much in the small space. He hops off the bench, heading for the fridge and something to block out the tang that lingers on in his nose.

Will comes in just as he reaches the fridge.

"Aha, I thought I smelled jasmine rice."

Henry stares. "Seriously? Jasmine rice? Under all this?" The spices are making his nose itch, but Will doesn't have a werewolf's senses.

Or, apparently, a werewolf's sense not to touch when the female of the species is eating.

Kate raps him sharply across the knuckles with the chopsticks when he reaches for the nearest box.

"Ow!" Will jerks back and Henry looks on, bemused. The chopsticks are balsawood - they shouldn't hurt that much!

Then again, it's Kate wielding them.

"Get your own." Another piece of beef is expertly plucked from the depths of the carton and chewed with every evidence of enjoyment.

"You know, you've got enough here to feed the entire staff. Surely you can spare a little bit..."

Henry could tell Will his case was hopeless. He's got less hope of prying any of that away from Kate than he would have trying to get Ashley's guns off her. Kate is entirely unmoved by Will's pleas, waving him away from her takeaway containers and herding them protectively to the other end of the bench.

"Nope. That's breakfast tomorrow. Reheats. Tell you what, you can have my salted cod, instead!"

Dark eyes widen, helpful innocence at its most false. Her grin is mischief and noodles as Will grimaces.


End file.
